uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Potters Bar railway station
1.382 |usage0405 = 1.440 |usage0506 = 1.445 |usage0607 = 1.604 |usage0708 = 1.681 |usage0809 = 1.649 |usage0910 = 1.569 |usage1011 = 1.600 |platforms = 4 |start = 7 August 1850 |original = Great Northern Railway |pregroup = Great Northern Railway |postgroup = London and North Eastern Railway |years = 7 August 1850 |events = Opened as Potter's Bar |years1 = 1 May 1923 |events1 = Renamed Potter's Bar and South Mimms |years2 = 3 May 1971 |events2 = Renamed Potter's Bar }} Potters Bar railway station serves the town of Potters Bar in Hertfordshire, England. It is located on the Great Northern Route between London Kings Cross and on the East Coast Main Line. Potters Bar station is the highest on the East Coast Mainline between (London King's Cross) and . History The first section of the Great Northern Railway (GNR) - that from to a junction with the Manchester, Sheffield and Lincolnshire Railway at Grimsby - opened on 1 March 1848, but the southern section of the main line, between and , was not opened until August 1850. Potter's Bar was one of the original stations, opening with the line on 7 August 1850. On 1 May 1923, the station was renamed Potter's Bar and South Mimms; on 3 May 1971 it reverted to its original name of Potter's Bar. The current station building, in a "post modern" style, is the third on this site. It replaced a 1955 structure designed by J Wyatt of the Eastern Region Architect's Department (Chief Architect H Powell). Pevsner described the 1955 station as "The first of the Eastern Region's good modern stations, the style much lighter in touch than in the stations of the 1960s (cf Broxbourne). Neat brick clerestory-lit booking hall". The platform canopies were also constructed in 1955, using what was then an innovative technique of pre-stressed concrete. As the concrete set it unexpectedly curved up at either end of the long, thin canopies, unintentionally creating the "willow" look. Facilities Potters Bar is a modern railway station spread across two floors. On the lower floor, there are four ticket machines, located in the main booking hall and near to the entrance to the car park, a photo booth, cash machine, two ticket counters and a newsagency. Access to the platforms is controlled by a series of automatic ticket gates. Access is in the form of a ramp, meaning that wheelchair users can easily access the platforms. On the upper floor, where the platforms are located, there are canopies running most of the length of both platforms. Each island platform has a help-point. Platforms 1&2 have both male and female toilets, as well as a cafe,http://www.nationalrail.co.uk/stations/sjp/PBR/plan.html customer information office and a disabled access toilet. Platforms 3&4 are home to staff accommodation, including a mess room and station management office. Services Mondays-Fridays *2 trains per hour (tph) to London King's Cross, calling only at Finsbury Park *3 tph to London Moorgate, calling at Hadley Wood, New Barnet, Oakleigh Park, New Southgate, Alexandra Palace, Hornsey, Harringay, Finsbury Park, Drayton Park, Highbury and Islington, Essex Road and Old Street *3 tph to Welwyn Garden City, calling at Brookmans Park, Welham Green and Hatfield *1 tph to Cambridge, calling at Hatfield, Welwyn Garden City, Welwyn North, Knebworth, Stevenage, Hitchin, Letchworth Garden City, Baldock, Ashwell and Morden, Royston, Meldreth, Shepreth and Foxton *1 tph to Peterborough, calling at Hatfield, Welwyn Garden City, Welwyn North, Knebworth, Stevenage, Hitchin, Arlesey, Biggleswade, Sandy, St Neots and Huntingdon.http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=Timetables&crs_code=PBR Saturdays *4 tph to London King's Cross, of which: **2 call only at Finsbury Park **2 call at all stations (as per the Moorgate service above) *2 tph to Welwyn Garden City as above *1 tph to Cambridge as above *1 tph to Peterborough as above Sundays *3 tph to London King's Cross, of which: **1 calls only at Finsbury Park **2 call at all stations (as per Saturdays) *2 tph to Welwyn Garden City as above *1 tph to Cambridge as above Timetables for First Capital Connect services that serve the station can be found here. Bus services London bus routes 84, 298, 313, school routes 626, 692, 699 and other routes. Potters Bar rail crashes Potters Bar has been the site of two major train crashes. On 10 February 1946 a three-train crash resulted in 2 fatalities and 17 people were hospitalized. The derailment of a fast train on 10 May 2002 resulted in 7 fatalities and 76 injured. Ticket office opening times and station staffing hours Below are the current opening and staffing times for Potters Bar, .http://www.firstcapitalconnect.co.uk/Main.php?sEvent=StationInfo&crs_code=PBR Route References External links Category:Railway stations in Hertfordshire Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1850 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category C2 stations Category:Potters Bar